2023 Atlantic hurricane season (MC's Version)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active season since the 2016 season, as well as the deadliest since 2008. This season produced a total of 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The season started exceptionally early, with Arlene forming during the month of March, the first time since a hurricane in 1908. The season ended near the end of December, with Ophelia dissipated on December 22. The strongest, and deadliest storm was Hurricane Emily, which devastated areas of the Yucatan Peninsula, and the southern coast of the United States. With a death toll of 1,214, Emily was the deadliest storm since Hurricane Matthew of 2016. Damages of Emily were up to US$7Billion, making Emily one of the costliest storms in Atlantic history. Most forecasting models predicted an above-average than average or below-average, due to a La Niña forming. Out of the 15 tropical cyclones forming, only 8 made landfall in the United States. Seasonal forecasts Before, and during the season, several meteorological agencies forecast how many named systems, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form in the season. These agencies included Tropical Storm Risk (TSR), the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), and Colorado State University (CSU). These forecasts change weekly or monthly. Predictions strengthened due to an intensifying La Niña. Pre-season forecasts The first forecast came from NOAA on December 17, predicting 13-19 named storms, 6-9 hurricanes, and 2-5 major hurricanes. The next prediction came two weeks later from CSU. They predicted 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. Forecasts began to become frequent as the beginning of the season was nearing. TSR released their first prediction on April 17, predicting 18 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. Mid-season outlooks CSU updated their forecast, lowering the numbers just slightly to 13 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The final forecast was issued by TSR on September 22, predicting 19 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. Seasonal summary Systems Tropical Storm Arlene On March 21, a non-tropical low formed on South America. This occurrence is an uncommon event. The low then became designated as Invest-90L. Similar to the event in 2017, this became a noticeable storm for its rare formation. On March 22, the National Hurricane Center issued a Special Tropical Weather Outlook for this system, noting that "this system may develop into a tropical or subtropical storm." At 13:00 UTC, the National Upgraded this system into Subtropical Depression One. This was the first tropical development of any storm since 1908. After several hours as a subtropical depression, the system then strengthened into Subtropical Storm Arlene. Arlene became the first named storm in the month of March. Arlene then transitioned into a tropical storm, and would remain as a tropical system for the rest of its life. Arlene then strengthened into a 50 mph tropical storm. Arlene then weakened into a tropical depression, before later re-strengthening. Arlene then curved southeast, remaining a tropical storm. Arlene then curved north, then northwest, weakening into a tropical depression. Arlene accelerated as it tracked across the northern Atlantic. Arlene then curved west, before dissipating over Newfoundland. Hurricane Bret On June 9, a defined-tropical depression formed in the Caribbean Sea. The National Hurricane Center designated this system as TROPICAL DEPRESSION TWO. Two trekked across the Caribbean Sea, becoming better defined as it strengthened into Tropical Storm Bret south of Haiti and the Dominican Republic. Bret rapidly intensified, becoming the first hurricane of 2023 the day after being named. When Bret became a hurricane, Bret took a sharp north turn, continuing to strengthen. Bret became a Category 2 hurricane south of Cuba, and eventually made landfall at peak intensity, causing 44 million dollars, and killing 124. Bret weakened, and then made landfall in Florida, killing 21, and casing 33 million dollars in damage. Bret continued to weaken, and curved northeast, continuing to weaken. Bret eventually weakened to a tropical depression west of North Carolina. On June 18, Bret transitioned into an extra-tropical system. Tropical Storm Cindy On June 27, a well-defined tropical wave rapidly developed into Tropical Storm Cindy in the Caribbean Sea. Cindy trekked westwards, but remained a very weak 40-mph tropical storm, but had a pressure of 999 millibars. Cindy curved north, weakening due to poor convection, before degenerating into a tropical wave. The remnants regenerated due to a convection burst. Tropical Depression Cindy later re-strengthened back to a tropical storm, but failed to attain winds greater than 40 mph. Cindy made landfall in southern Alabama, causing 6 million dollars, and killing 2 people. Cindy rapidly deteriorated, dissipating on July 3. Hurricane Don Early on July 15, a tropical wave quickly developed into Tropical Depression Four, and was initiated advisories by the National Hurricane Center. Four slowly developed, and eventually strengthened into Tropical Storm Don the next day. One day later, Don strengthened into the second hurricane of the season, becoming Hurricane Don. Don would remain at this intensity for 36 hours, before strengthening further into a Category 2 hurricane. Due to very warm ocean temperatures, Don underwent explosive intensification, becoming a Category 4 hurricane in just 12 hours. Don peaked as a strong 140 mph hurricane. Don weakened slightly, but the pressure of Don decreased to 933 millibars. Don then weakened to a Category 3 hurricane -still a major hurricane- and then curved northwest, continuing a weakening trend. Don further weakened to a Category 2, making a close approach to the Leeward Islands, causing minimal damage. Don then weakened to a Category 1 hurricane. Don re-intensified back to a major hurricane, and only remained at that for one day, before weakening again. Don curved back to northeast, becoming a tropical storm. Don then transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on July 28. Hurricane Emily On July 4, a tropical wave quickly developed into Tropical Storm Emily. Tropical Storm Emily was predicted to become a strong Caribbean hurricane. Emily neared the Leeward Islands, causing a Tropical Storm Watch and a Hurricane Watch. Emily was upgraded to a hurricane one hour before landfall. Emily killed 27, and causing 25 million dollars in damage. Emily traversed southwest, continuing to strengthen. When Emily was south of the Dominican Republic, Emily rapidly intensified, becoming a major hurricane on July 7, three days after formation. Emily later explosively strengthened, becoming a Category 5 hurricane only 12 hours after becoming a major hurricane. This was the first Category 5 hurricane since Hurricane Matthew of 2016. An ASCAT Reconnaissance Plane recorded winds of 141kt, and a minimal pressure of 931.2 millibars. Emily weakened to a Category 4 hurricane, nearing Nicaragua, triggering a Hurricane Warning for the area, including a Tropical Storm Warning. Emily continued to weaken, becoming a Category 3 hurricane before trekking northwest. Emily's outer rainbands caused mudslides, killing 124, and causing 0.3 billion dollars in damage. Emily continued a weakening trend, becoming a Category 2 hurricane before its very close approach to the Yucatan Peninsula, causing major damage, and killing 13. Emily's nearing of the U.S Coast triggered Hurricane Warnings and a Tropical Storm Warning. Emily weakened to a Category 1 hurricane, before re-strengthening into a Category 2 hurricane. Emily made landfall in western Florida, causing 152 million dollars in damage, and killing 12. Emily rapidly weakened to a tropical storm, before weakening further to a tropical depression. Emily then dissipated on July 15. Hurricane Franklin During the afternoon hours on July 23, a tropical depression formed southeast of the Cape Verde Islands. The tropical depression trekked northwest, rapidly organizing and gaining convection. On July 24, the National Hurricane Center upgraded the tropical depression into Tropical Storm Franklin. Franklin was named though the winds were already at 50 mph. Franklin continued to rapidly intensify, becoming a hurricane the next day. Franklin continued to intensify, but at a slower rate. Franklin continued to intensify until it briefly attained winds of 115 mph (winds of a Category 3 hurricane). Franklin the started to weaken due to strong wind-shear. Franklin trekked northeast, continuing to weaken. Franklin then became a tropical storm, before being absorbed by an extra-tropical system on July 31. Tropical Storm Gert Late on August 2, a tropical wave formed in the Central Atlantic. This system was noted by the National Hurricane Center to "have further potential development." This system started to become organized, and began to gain its convection needed to become a tropical system. However, on August 3, the National Hurricane Center started to issue advisories for Subtropical Depression Seven. It was deemed as a tropical depression at first, before being a subtropical depression in its Tropical Cyclone Report (TCR). Subtropical Depression Seven then strengthened into Subtropical Storm Gert, the first subtropical storm of the season. However, Gert transitioned into a tropical system. Gert then started to intensify due to a convection burst, peaking at 60 mph. Gert weakened due to wind-shear. A recon measured a central pressure of 994 millibars, though Gert was 50 mph. Therefore, there is no official peak millibar when Gert was at its peak intensity. Gert then weakened to a tropical depression, trekking north, nearing Bermuda. A Tropical Storm Watch was issued in the case of re-strengthening. Gert briefly attained tropical-storm force winds, therefore briefly having a Tropical Storm Warning, before weakening again into a tropical depression. Gert would continue to remain a tropical depression before dissipating early on August 12. Tropical Storm Harvey On August 19, a tropical wave became monitored by the National Hurricane Center noted to, "have the potential for tropical development." The wave started to become better defined, as it entered the Caribbean Sea. Eventually on August 20, the National Hurricane Center upgraded this system into Tropical Depression Eight. Eight remained a tropical depression for a few days, before strengthening into Tropical Storm Harvey. Harvey rapidly intensified, peaking at 70mph winds. Harvey remained at this intensity, as it trekked northwest. Harvey began to weaken, due to its close proximity to land. Harvey then rapidly weakened to a tropical depression, before making landfall in Florida. Harvey later dissipated on August 30.Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:MC's seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons